The Uncle
by Areila
Summary: Complete! Richard Johnson a normal exectie of Varro Academy find he was adopted. After searching for his family FInds he is the uncle to Harry Potter. He must protect and help Harry at all costs.
1. Chapter 1 the suprise

A N  
This is a story of Richard, the uncle Harry never knew. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
When Christina & Scott Evans were graduating from High School they had a son his name was Richard. They realized that they could not support both of them and a baby so they gave him up for adoption at the age of 6 months. He was adopted from a couple in Texas. Stacy and Justin lived in Vernon, Texas.  
  
Richard was a great kid. They loved Richard like he was his real son a few years later they had a girl her name is Alice. He started school at Rylie Academy, it is a charter school. Alice and Richard loved it there.  
  
At 10 he was the smartest kid in his grade at the school. He had perfect attendants he never missed a day in his life plus he has never been sick before. He was the most popular boy in the 6th grade The teachers loved him and so did the students.  
  
On his 11th Birthday party almost everyone was invited. When the mail came he found a unusual letter from Varro School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Dad ,Mom" Richard said.  
  
"What is it son" his dad said.  
  
"Look at this" Richard said handing them the letter.  
  
They opened it and read silently to themself. Then to Richard.  
  
" Cool " Alice said " Your a wizard."  
  
" Ya I am a wizard" Richard said sarcastically" Besides I Don't think so there can't be such a thing as a Wizard. "  
  
"They are real Richard" his dad said.   
  
" Richard if I were you I would get out there people are talking about leaving you don't want people to remember you all summer as the boy who can have a good birthday bash do you " Sarah said. Sarah is a very pretty girl that Richard has a crush on . Sarah has told Richard they will not be going to the same school next year . She has been invited to another school.  
  
" Okay " Richard said" be right in there Sarah."  
  
" I have something to tell you when your party is over okay Richard " said his Dad.  
  
After he said good bye to all his friends and after Sarah helped him pick up the aftermath of the party, and he gave her a hug and said goodbye to her too.  
  
"Richard may I talk to you alone ."  
  
"Sure Dad", said Richard.  
  
Alice and his mother left the room.  
  
"Did you know I am a wizard Richard. I went to an Ancient School, named Hogwart school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is just like Varro but much older and it is in Europe."  
  
"Groovy" Richard Said " Your a Wizard ,too. I must have got this ability from you."  
  
"No you didn't Richard" His dad said seriously.   
  
"What do you mean"Richard asked.  
  
"I am sorry Richard but you are adopted. We adopted you when you were only 8 and 1/2 months . I am sorry I never told you Richard but you were so happy you always smiled ."  
  
"Then who are my real parents " Richard yelled angrily.  
  
"Christina & Scott Evans they live in England. They have 2 daughters Lily and Petunia they are 4 and 6 years younger then you ."  
  
"Can I go to England and meet them."  
  
"Sure if you want but you should finish school."  
  
"Okay dad"  
  
Just then Sarah called.  
  
"Hi Sarah, I am going to Varro ..."  
  
"Me too I am a witch this is cool"  
  
"You are what oh my gosh cool we get to go to Varro together"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During the next few years Sarah and Richard where the two smartest students in their year .After graduating from Varro they got married and had Brett, Allison, and Kelly.  
  
Richard decided he should meet his parents about 15 years after graduating from Varro. Since it was the beginning of the summer and they had no school hey decided to move to Ireland. He got a great job at the Ministry of Magic in The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. At work he meet Mr. Arthur Wesley and they became immediately friends.  
  
  
During mid-June he decided to meet his parents so he looked them up but found out they where dead So he decided to look up his sisters. He looked up Lily and could not find address or anything so he looked up Petunia and found out she married a Mr. Venon   
Dursley.   
  
He looked up Lily Evans and found her in some magical records and found out she got married a Mr. James Potter. They died by Lord Voldemort 14 years before and her son was the famous Harry potter. He read about him in the books: The Rise of He-who-must-not-be-named ,History of the Dark Arts , and History of the Dark Wizards.  
  
He decided to meet Petunia, Dudley, Vernon and Harry. He asked Dumbledore where he lives and his whole story and after a couple minutes Dumbledore said" I am so happy that boy has some one to protect him."  
  
He crept in to Number 4 Pivet Drive wearing a invisibility cloak. He walked slowing up the stairs and by mistake squeaked on a few steps. He got upstairs and found a door with a light it was dim but he could what was happening beyond the door. He could see a boy with shabby brownish-black hair. He was sitting on the bed doing what looked like some sort of schoolwork.  
  
  
He could hear him saying"I must finish this so please Hedwig be quiet. I must finish this before next week . Snape would love to give me detention from at least a couple months. "  
  
Richard walked closer to harry trying not to make any noise and saw the essay he was doing was very long at least a few parchments were covered. He looked at the corner by the window was a beautiful snowy white owl .  
  
" Hedwig, I can't think anymore, I think should go to bed. I am so tired." He put his jar of ink and everything else in a pillow case and put it in a loose floorboard which had some food also inside of it.  
  
  
  
  
I walked out very quietly and I walked to the next room and say a ugly fat boy and I shut the door and slowing walked down stairs and made sure I missed the step that squeaked. He sat down in a chair and went to sleep .  
  
When he woke up the sun was out, he was about to apperate but he saw Harry coming down the stairs, Petunia behind him.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia I promise not to burn the   
food " He said with a bit of resentment in his voice.  
  
After about 30 minutes a very fat kid he guessed it had to be Dudley and after him, his dad Vernon.  
  
After everyone was at the breakfast table Petunia   
cut up a Grapefruit in fourths and gave Dudley the biggest and harry the smallest Harry looked happy a then he asked "Uncle Vernon May I go to Digon Alley to get some school Supplies" he looked like he shouldn't have said that.  
  
"How dare you talk about you admiralties in my house"  
  
"But I need some books '  
  
"Why don't you get one of your kind to take you " Vernon said angrily  
  
"I guess I will Muggle " Harry yelled as he climbed up the stairs to his room.  
  
Richard followed him and without thinking he took off the cloak and said " How dare they talk to you like that Harry . They are you aunt and uncle they suppose to take care of you." With that Harry jumped up he was on the floor getting stuff out of in loose floorboard and looked at him  
  
" Who are you " he said surprised to see only a guys head talking to him.  
  
"I am Richard Johnson I am the Uncle you Didn't know you had" He said with a laugh. With that he told him the whole story about him being adopted and living in Vernon, Texas and his life story.  
  
  
Richard then walked downstairs and said" You call yourself family. You can't stand the Boy you talk about him you make me sick sister. By the way Petunia I am you brother" with that he heard Vernon Whisper "How did you guess we didn't like the boy" picked you the truck of Harry's and walked outside signed for the Knight buss and grabbed Harry and hedwig and got on and told the driver "Ireland please."  
  
"Harry you can sleep till we get there then you can meet your Cousins and Aunt"   
  
"Cool Uncle Richard I can't wait to meet them" Harry Said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

  
  
  
Harry was so excited that he had a new Uncle and Aunt but overjoyed to have 3 cousins that were not muggles. He was So Happy that they informed him that next summer he will get to live with them and that they will go by my Aunt Petunia's house and get all the book from the past 4 years that I had left there. When he meet Allison , Brett, Kelly that afternoon he was so happy .  
  
Allison was going to start her 5th year like Harry, Brett will start his 6th year and Kelly was so excited because she is going to be a 1st year and was going to get her own owl.  
  
The next day he decided to take them to Diagon Alley to get their robes, books, and other school supplies. Before we left I borrowed Allison's and Brett's owls and sent Allison's to Hagrid and Brett's to Dumbledore. They decided to use floo powder . Allison and Brett went first then Aunt Sarah and Kelly , then Uncle Richard and me.   
  
When we got there we went straight to Gringotts I got some money out of mine and they got some out of theirs. As we were leaving the bank I heard some familiar voice" Harry , Harry !" It was Ron and his family of redheads and Hermoine.  
  
"Hi all" Harry said   
  
"Hello Richard"Mr. Weasley said   
  
"Hi Mister Weasley these are my daughters and son" he said pointing at Allison, Kelly and Brett.  
  
"This is my uncle "Harry said to Ron, Hermoine , Ginny and Fred and George.  
  
"Cool why didn't you sent us a owl " Hermoine asked   
  
"I just found out yesterday" Harry said  
  
"May we get are school stuff know " Kelly said "and my owl"  
  
"Okay , Uncle Richard said   
  
We first went to get some robes for them and since I have grown my were to short so I had her add some to the end. Then we went to Flourish and Blotts to get are books.  
  
"Hi there" said a annoying voice from inside " My name is Draco Malfoy . I don't recognize you do you go to Hogworts " he said looking at Allison  
  
"Draco Leave her alone she is not interested"  
  
"Stay out of this Potter"he said "What your name"  
  
"You should stay way from him he is a slytherin and his father and him are deatheater a.k.a. The followers of You-Know-Who." I whispered to her.  
  
"Allison Johnson and I think my cousin is right I am not interested in a worthless Slytherin"   
  
"Bye Draco " said Ron  
  
"Bye Mudblood" he said to Hermoine  
  
"What is a Mudblood" Kelly asked Brett.  
  
"That is what some wizard and witches call anyone who has Magical abilities but has a parent or both parents that are muggles." Brett explained.  
  
"Hermione don't let him get to you he is not worth it " Ginny said.  
  
Hermoine looked very angry he looked like she was about to slap him.  
  
Mr. Weasley and Uncle Richard was talking about work and Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Sarah were looking at the used books to find some cheap books .   
  
"Aunt Sarah if you want I can give you my books from my first year so you don't have to buy the books I wont be using them " I asked her .  
  
"Sure I guess If you don't mind"  
  
"It's okay not like I need them" I said  
  
  
"Harry what was that guys problem with you"  
  
"I am a better seeker then him plus I am Famous and he was mad when I told him I don't want to be his friend" I said looking in the used books for his book that he needed.  
  
"He is a only Child isn't he " Brett said  
  
"I don't know I have never asked" I said  
  
  
"What year are you anyway" Hermoine asked   
  
"I am a 6th year "Brett said pointing to himself "Allison is a 5th year and Kelly is a 1st year"  
  
"Cool you are in the same year as us you might be in Griffandor." Ron said.  
  
Then they bought their book then went to get Kelly's Owl  
  
We said good bye to the Weasleys and Hermoine " and said"see you next Thursday bye."  
"Which one do you want Kelly "Brett asked   
  
"How about one like mine " Uncle Richard said  
  
"Or mine ghost owls are graceful" Allison Said   
  
"or a barn owl" Brett Said  
  
"I will take the Snowy white ghost owl" Kelly said it was beautiful it was so beautiful it looked like Hedwig but it had the most beautiful feathers .  
  
  
We got Kelly's wand it was 9 inches, Black cherry , Unicorn hair .  
  
  
The next couple days went by fast . We talked about how they loved Texas Even though it is a little hot in the Summer and it is cold in the Winter. They talked about Varro and how good it is . Harry talked all about Hogworts.  
  
The Professors are sweet but Snape "Professor McGonagall is the Transfiguration teacher she is the Giffandor House teacher. Professor Snape is the Potions teacher he is the Syltherin house teacher and so on"  
  
I got the letter from Hagrid and Dumbledore the day before we are to go to school .  
  
Harry  
  
I am so happy for you. He came by to see me before he got you from you aunt and uncle. I am happy you have some to protect you.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
  
and One That was scribbles I knew it to be Hagrid's  
  
Harry  
  
Sorry I didn't sent it sooner but I was busy with my ground dutyBut I am happy for you and Hope to meet them soon.  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
It was finally September 1st and they left for Kings Cross Station and they got there only 10 min before it was going to leave so harry told them how to get to Platform 9 and 3 /4 . He went last with Kelly . WE found the compartment that Ron and Hermione was in . We put are luggage up an sat down .  
  
"So Allison did you like Varro a lot"Ron asked  
  
"I loved it even though I had to sit in a bus during the hot summer to get there it is in New Mexico."  
  
"Did you Mind that you Parents moved here" Hermoine asked .  
  
"Not really I don't mind at all" he replied.  
  
When the with with the snack cart came by Brett and I Stoked up on everything so everyone could eat and they had a lot left over when the stopped at Hogmead they tried to stuff their pockets full of it but they still couldn't fit it all.  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 3 the meeting

  
  
When they got into Hogworts Allison and Brett looked up. They liked it I think but they were told by Professor McGonagall to go into this room with the First years and they will be sorted last after them and they will have a special sorting for them. After a couple minutes the First years and Allison and Brett were lead by Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. I didn't pay attention to the hat's song I didn't pay attention to the sorting either . At the end we had 10 new Griffandor and three of them were my cousins .  
Brett sat down beside Hermoine , Allison by Ron ,and Kelly by me.   
  
The first day of classes was fun because a Allison and a few other Griffandor girls whispered all during classes. Allison tried out for keeper of the Griffandor house team and made it And so did Brett he is a Chaser. Fred and George were still the beaters and captain. Fred became captain but they share it .  
  
After a couple days he sent Hedwig to Sirius with a letter telling him about his new family. The only downside to Hogworts so far is that Hagrid has yet to come back on the mission Dumbledore sent him on before summer break.  
  
The first Hogsmead weekend Hermoine ,Ron, and I took Brett and Allison and they loved it. Kelly stayed with Dennis Crevey and they had fun playing chess . We Took them to every store Allison loved it all but Brett only wanted to go to the Shrieking Shack and Three broomsticks.  
  
The next morning at breakfast went the Owls come in I saw hedwig holding a letter. I untied it opened it " It from My godfather " I told Hermoine and Ron.  
  
Harry   
  
I am very happy for you Harry. I would love to meet them so I might sent them an Owl .  
  
Sirrus  
  
P.s. Sent me the next Hogsmead weekend  
  
I took a piece of parchment a wrote down the date and tied it on Hedwig's leg and he flew off.  
  
After a couple weeks He found out Brett is a lot alike Hermoine because he is always in the library or studying . But Allison is a lot more like me because she is very outspoken , popular, funny, and won't take a lot of you know what from anyone. Kelly is like Neville because she is very forgetful she is smart but has a hard time memorizing anything.  
  
Before long it was already mid-October it was Brett's Birthday . Harry got him a book on Quidditch, Brett got a lot of candy and books from his family . Ron gave him a Chudley Cannons book and Hermoine gave him a bag of assorted candies.  
  
The next Hogsmead weekend I asked Allison and Brett not to tell anyone where they were going and they are going to see his godfather. Hermoine, Ron, and Harry told them that is godfather is Sirius Black how he is innocent and if they didn't want to meet him it is ok. After Brett and Allison Promised not to tell they left for Hogsmead.  
  
They went to the Whopping Willow tree went though and walked in the house. It was dark but you could still see.  
  
"Hello, It's me Harry" I said "I brought two of my cousins to see you they promise they would not tell anyone"  
  
"Hi Harry" I heard Sirius say   
  
"HI this Is Allison and Brett Ii" I said pointing at them.  
  
"Nice to meet you "he said to them  
  
Allison and Brett jumped when a Buckbeak came down the stairs.  
  
" Hi buckbeak " Hermoine said bowing to him s them hugged him   
  
"cool" Brett said   
  
After a while of talking we had to leave"Bye Sirius see you later " I said to him.  
  
We walked out of the house trying to make sure no one saw us "We have about 1 ½ hours till we need to get back" Allison said looking at her watch. We went to Honeydukes filled up on candies then to the three broomsticks  
  
When we got back to Hogworts he saw Draco and Pansy standing there talking.  
  
"Hi Pansy " Allison said in a sweet voice  
  
"Hi Allison " Pansy said  
  
"You shouldn't talk to Mugglelover pansy you might catch Pansy" Drano with a sneer  
  
"Harry Lets leave I don't want to catch anything from them "Allison said with a laugh and we stated to walk off.  
  
"What are you scarred Potter"Draco said  
  
"What's Wrong Malfoy you daddy's ignoring you again" Ron said  
  
"Weasley , Johnson Granger and Potter what are you doing go to your dormitory now "said a cold voice of professor Snape.  
  
"We just got back from...." Allison just started to say when Snape Said  
  
" Go to you room or 50 points from Griffandor"  
  
With that they walked toward the tower. When they got to the picture of the fat Lady they saw Neville and he looked nervous and embarrassed.  
  
"what is the matter Neville " I asked  
  
" I forgot the Password again"  
  
"It is 'Gosink' Neville"  
  
they walked though the portrait hole and the got into the Common room and saw Kelly and Denis by the fire in the got chairs by the fire.  
  
"Hi Kelly" Ron said  
  
"Hi Ron " Kelly said  
"HI Harry" Dennis said  
  
"Kelly catch "Brett said as he throw her a bag of chocolate frogs.  
  
  
The next week was Halloween and the Hall was Decorated in orange and black and pumpkins were everywhere. That Night they had the Halloween feast and they had fun. They stayed up all night talking.  
  
  
The next month and a half went by very fast the next thing Anyone knew it was Christmas and Allison, Kelly. And Brett invited Harry to go home with them. Harry was so excited because it was the first time in all his years at Hogworts that he was going home and not having to stay at Hogworts.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4 the Christmas Break

A/N

thanks for the reviews and I am sorry to ya'll for not writing for so long but here is another chapter 

Chapter 4

  


  


Harry, Allison,Kelly and Brett got to Ireland the day before Christmas. Harry was so excited to get out of the Castle for once in the Christmas Holidays. When he woke up, in Brett's room on his cot, he saw Kelly and Allison looking down at him.

  


"Harry get up you need to open your presents and eat breakfast " Allison said " They are downstairs." Allison and Kelly left so I could get dressed. I put on my jeans and shirt and walked downstairs .

  


"Good morning everyone " I said as I came down the stairs and saw Brett , Allison, and Kelly on the floor. Aunt Sarah and Uncle Richard were on the couch.

  


"Hi Harry Merry Christmas"Kelly said with a big smile.

"Now you may open you presents" Uncle Richard said

  


Everyone was in front of a pile of presents. I gave Brett a book on the Texas Tartons, they are a Texas Quidditch team & his favorite. I gave Hermione a book on Muggle Mythology . I gave Ron a set of figures of the Chudley Cannons. He gave Allison a book of quidditch . I gave Kelly a book on Magical Creatures . He gave his Aunt and Uncle a bag of assorted candy,

  


Harry got the book Hogwarts The History from Hermione. A Box of Bettie Blotts Every Flavor Beans from Ron. A red sweater with a Gold Lion on it from Mrs. Weasley. From Uncle Richard and Aunt Sarah A book called Amazing Quidditch Players Of the Century , a book called Tricks of A Firebolt and a book called Famous Quidditch players of Hogwarts. A box of chocolate frogs, Cauldron cakes, and Bettie Blotts Every Flavor beans, from Allison, A Firebolt maintenance kit from Kelly & 20 Galleons from Brett. From Sirus it was a box of assorted muggle candy: Mars Bars, 3 Musketeers, Snickers, Heath Bars, & assorted Hershey bars. 

  


After everyone was done opening their presents I put my stuff on my cot in Brett's room and walked downstairs and sat down beside Allison . They were sitting talking to Uncle Richard and Aunt Sarah about Hogwarts.

  


"Harry do you like Hogwarts and it's many ghosts and secret passages" asked Uncle Richard

  


"I love Hogwarts . I love the ghosts other than Peeves the Poltergeist . I like the teachers other then Professor Snape and I have found many Secret passages though my years at Hogwarts" Harry said 

  


  


That evening at dinner Harry was deep in conversation with Allison about there quidditch match against the Slytherins. Harry was talking about how he kicked Malfoy's bottom in the past three years not counting last year when there was no quidditch and turned the quidditch field into a maze

  


The two days later they left for Hogwarts by Floo Powder. they went to Hogsmead and walked up to the castle. When they got to the Griffandor Tower I saw Dean, Semus and Hermoine watching Ron and Neville playing a game of chess and it looked like Ron was losing .

  


"Hey Ron who's winning" Brett says to Ron

  


"Not me "Ron grumbled to him

  


"Hi Neville " said Allison and with that Neville looked up at Allison and smiled.

  


We walked to are separate dorms and put are stuff up but on my way down I Heard Neville say "Checkmate" to Ron. Ron got up stretched .

  


Then Ron said " Anyone wanna play Neville because after 3 games of losing I am going to bed "

  


"I will Neville I would love to play" said Allison "I have my chess pieces upstairs I will be right back" she went upstairs and came back with so really nice pieces. And said down in front of him and put her pieces on the board . "so you or me first " Allison said in her deep southern accent.

  


  


After school had started there next Quidditch game was between Griffandor and Ravenclaw. The Griffandors won so they had another party Supplied by non other then the Fred and George. Their next game was against the Hufflepuff and it decided who was going up against the Slytherins.

  


Four or Five weeks after Christmas Dumbledore got an owl during Breakfast he read it them got up and walked fast to the doors and went out of sight.

  


"Ron it is okay they won't see me I just want to know what is wrong with Dumbledore "I said pulling the invisibility clock over my head.

  


"You are going to get in trouble "Ron told me

  


" I will be ok but will you open the portrait hole for me"

  


Harry and Ron walked down to the common room and saw Dennis and Kelly studying in a corner , Allison was helping Neville study for a test and Hermione and Brett was talking in a corner . Ron walk with Harry to the end of the common room and Ron opened the door and walked out of the portrait hole and then walk far away so the fat lady can't hear him.

  


"Ok I will be back in 30 mins or so ok Ron I am depending on you."

  


"Ya now go fast Dumbledore is suppose to leave a little after Midnight"

  


"Bye " Harry said 

  


"See ya later " Ron said walking Toward the portrait and disappeared though the door .

  


Harry had to stop twice so he could get out of the way so he didn't bump in to Snape or Finch. Harry got into Professor Dumbledore's office by following Professor McGonagall.

  


" You shouldn't leave Albus it might be a trick . You-Know-who's trap " It was Professor McGonagall.

  


" Don't worry Minerva , last time they saw him he was on the other side of Europe. It's ok Minerva"

  


"But Albus"

  


"It's ok The meeting will be only a couple days"

  


Then I heard a pair of foot steps and I could barely get away from the door in time before the door swung open. It was Snape . Dumbledore said something a that Harry could not understand.

  


Then Snape and McGonagall left. Harry started to follow them but Dumbledore said .

  


" Harry don't tell anyone what you heard in here please."

  


" Huh, How did you know " Harry said puzzled.

  


"I heard your feet shuffle when Professor Snape came in "

  


" Ok I won't tell anyone " Harry said

  


Harry ran to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and stood there till Ron opened it. Harry walked in . No one was in the Common room so he took the cloak off.

  


"your were late Harry" Ron said

  


" Where have you been " Hermione said siting in front of the fire.

  


" I went to talk to Hagrid? '" I lied

  


" Ok Harry I am going to tell Dumbledore you were out of the castle again he won't be happy"

  


" Dumbledore is not here . He just left and won't be back for a couple days "

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	5. Chapter 5 The end or is it

A/N: I think this will it. I can write the next book Neville's Secret year 6. Well Thanks so much for the reviews and I am sorry for all the punctuation problems.

  


**Chapter 5 **

  


  


  


There was silence and then Allison came down from the girls dorms. 

"Hi Harry & Ron" Allison said " Hi Hermione what you all doing up I thought Professor McGonagall came and told us to go to bed."

"She did " Ron said "but I had to talk to Harry but it's ok now."

"Well goodnight "Harry said and everyone went up to their dorms room.

At breakfast the next Morning I go two letters both small letters.

Dear Harry, 

I am at Hogsmead to meet you G. F. 

Uncle Richard

And I got the other one from Sirius.

Harry 

I am in Hogsmead to meet your family

Snuffles G.F.

  


During potion after lunch Snape was acting very different but I just thought it must be me because my scar started to hurt. Snape paired us all off to "help each other" we the complex potion. I got paired with Neville because the famous Harry Potter should not need help but Neville did and he moved us both to the front . Pansy and Hermione were moved in the back off the class so she could not whisper anything in either of are ears. 

  


Then in one second Snape's appearance started to change in to the dark lord himself. I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me but I looked around and everyone was starting at the man behind Snape's desk that had just turned all the way to Lord Voldemort. Most of the Griffandors were hiding under desks and most of the Syltherins were where standing as to greet there master . 

  


Harry suddenly fell on the floor in pain in front of Voldemort and Neville was so scared he froze starring at Voldemort. Harry was screaming in agony and you could see him crying. 

"Look at this " Voldemort said " Wormtail look I kill the Famous Harry Potter in one afternoon what else can I do today"

A voice can from below and then Wormtail appeared with a 'pop' " how about the Longbottom too master."

"Good idea Wormtail" He then also said some nonsense word to Neville and he was on the floor with Harry.

Hermione was under her desk looking for some spell to do when the door to the dungeon stood ajar and A few teacher, a black dog and Uncle Richard came in. 

some one said"Avada Kadavra" before anyone could do anything and Voldemort lay on the ground and Wormtail suddenly with a 'pop' became a rat and left .Only to be caught by Dumbledore seconds after he thought he escaped. In the dungeon almost all the Griffandors were on the floor passed out. 

Hermione, Allison and Ron stayed with Harry in the hospital wing till he woke up the next day. When harry woke up he hurt all over he could barely move. He saw Hermione, Allison, Ron , Kelly, Mrs. Weasley, Brett, Uncle Richard , Aunt Sarah, and Sirius. He heard someone talking like in a distance.

"You must leave children you all have class."

" Well I have to go Meeting with Mr. Fudge in a few please tell me when he wakes I want to tell him the good news." Sirius said.

"Ok "they said together.

For the next couple hours Harry would wake up look around and fall asleep and

no one notices though. After a little while he noticed that Allison would got to the bed next to his were Neville lay.

Later that afternoon Harry heard Uncle Richard say " Sirius everything is ok . The boy is still asleep but all right. Voldemort is dead. They have administered the kiss to worm.... Peter after we recorded his statement. And you Sirius is now a innocent man "

Than later that night the Weasley twins came to tell him that they had a Quidditch match in a few and to tell him everything and that they found a reserve seeker.

The next morning while she thought Harry was still sleeping Cho came in and told Harry that the Griffandors found a 2nd year that will take his place in the Hufflepuff Griffandor game and won but she wanted Harry to play because they were going again the Syltherins for the cup and they needed their best seeker.

"Harry please wake up that kid barely got it'

" Who is it?" I whispered to her

" What , Oh Dennis Creevey" She said in a surprised tone.

"Kewl"I said putting on my glasses.

"Madame Pomfrey Harry's up " Cho said and then Madame Pomfrey

came out with some yellowish liquid.

"Drink this please Harry " Harry took it out of her hands and drunk it . It felt like dry ice going down your throat . 

"Miss Chang will you go to the Dumbledore office and Feel him that Harry is awake." Cho left the hospital wing.

Harry sat up in his bed and no more then 3 minutes later Hermione , Brett, Allison, Ron,Aunt Sarah and Uncle Richard came in.

"Harry your up " Hermione said giving him a huge.

" Hey Harry, Sirius is innocent they caught Peter " Ron said 

"You missed 3 days of class work but I can help you with that. We were so afraid that we lost you " Hermione said.

"Harry I was the seeker " Dennis said walking out from behind Uncle Richard " I caught the snitch 30 minutes into the game we play Slythrin next week for the cup and I think you should do it so please get better."

"Give me room" Dumbledore said coming into the crowded hospital wing." How are you Harry?"

"I am ok I guess" I Said

"We were so scared Harry that we lost you "Kelly said"we were scared you and Neville both killed by Lord Voldemort ."

" Don't say he-who-must-not-be-named name Kelly"Aunt Sarah said

"Sorry Mommy "Kelly said "I just don't understand why we can't say it that's all mom."

"Because Kelly, most people are scared to say Voldemort's name . I just say fear of the name means you give more power the that person." Dumbledore said.

"Albus please make this short the students have class in 20 minutes ' Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh my gosh sorry Harry but I got to get my stuff for the test in Transfiguration' Hermione said and get me a hug and ran out . 

After a little while of every one informing him about what happened at last nights Quidditch match or about what they learned in their classes. Dumbledore finally told them to go to class so it left me and the adults alone .

"Harry you and Mr. Longbottom here nearly died in that class room by Lord Voldemort"Uncle Richard said.

" I don't remember him why did he attack Neville"I said Half wanting to know the answer half not,

"Someone heard him said something about finishing a curse. And Neville has yet to wake up . We found Professor Snape out in the forbidden forest yesterday ." Dumbledore said.

"I am awake I just didn't want to talk"I heard Neville said beside me.

"Poppy Neville is awake"Dumbledore said.

"Neville I did the same thing all yesterday "I whispered to Neville

"Hi Harry" He said as Madame Pomfrey gave he some Yellowish liquid 

"Neville you and Harry should be happy to be alive." Uncle Richard said

"I know Professor " Neville said with me.

" Now both off you need sleep " Madame Pomfrey said .

The next day Hermione came in to give them some make up work and Allison came in to help them with it. After 4 days Madame Pomfrey finally gave them permission to go to there dorm room. Fred and George got some food from the Kitchen and held a party because the Gryffandors won the Quidditch and House Cup this year .

Harry, Ron, and Neville work hard and studied the end of year test Hermione and Allison helped them of course . Harry got nerves but passed every class even potions. 

Harry was happy for once once in his life to go home for summer. He was going to go to his Uncle's and Sirius's house over the summer and have Hermione, Ron , and Neville over during the summer.

"Allison, Brett, and Kelly did you have fun this year at Hogwarts"Said Ron on are why home on the train.

" I had lots of fun this year " said Kelly

" I did ,too. I love Hogwarts but Varro is better" Allison said.

" I had lots of fun also I love ya'll's professors plus your school is way exciting "Brett said 

"Crookshanks stay still no one wants to be scared up"

"Crookshanks is so cute " Kelly said patting it .

The compartment doors opened and Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle walked in.

"Look it is a Compartment full of losers, Muggle-lovers, and mudbloods" Malfoy said with a laugh

"Shut up Malfoy" Brett said

Then a flash of white and red from behind them told us Fred & George arrived. They walked over Malfoy who was out cold and Crabbe and Goyle that were trying too hind their faces behind their hands.

"Hi all" Fred and George said

"Hi ya" Brett said 

"Did you came in here to say hi or tell us something"Ron asked his brothers .

"Just hi . I saw Malfoy outside so we decided to say hi"George said.

"Ya and Goyle and Crabbe were in the way" Fred said

"So can I said any of you all a letter over the summer break? "Ron asked looking at Brett

"maybe you three can come over to are padlock we can practice Quidditch over the summer . It would be so much fun "

"Ok we will think about it "Brett said

After a couple more hours we had to leave the train. 

"Harry are you coming with us or are you going to Sirius's house " Kelly asked me as we got though the entrance of Platform 9 ¾ . getting ready for a new adventure next year 

  


  


  


A/N :thanks to all the people that had helped me write this .J.K the bestest writer ever. To my sis su-su for her insight on this and other storys and all of those reader that has been there all the way .


End file.
